Bring it!
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Seto Kaiba - this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! oneshot, so I hope it's good and that you look forward to more of those sort.


Name: Sydney Leviticus

Age: 16

Appearance: Tall; skinny but really strong; light skin; blue eyes; long brown hair usually worn in a tight ponytail; wears boyish/athletic clothes

Personality: Total tomboy; funny; competitive; bold; cocky; extremely athletic; gets along with most guys but not girls

Background: Sydney is from the USA. She moved to Japan 2 years ago. She isn't really into duelling. Sydney is really focused on swimming competitively. (She has some of the top breast stroke and butterfly times in the country.) She goes to school with the others.

[Story start *Sydney's p.o.v.*]

_What's this?_ I thought as I opened up an envelope addressed to me. I don't tend to get mail unless it's a bill for my bank account or anything to do with any swimming competitions. But even so, the rare mail I might get otherwise is birthday and Christmas greetings from distant family relations. But hey, not that I'm complaining. Much.

"What's that hunny?" My dad asked as he passed me in our dining room, planting a kiss on top of my head. It was a typical day for me after school. Dad would be home from work at 4:45 and we'd both have tea before my mum got back at 7, her meal waiting. Mum works long hours these days seeing as she got promoted back 2 years ago when we were living in D.C. Now we're in Domino, Japan where she can work for some good money – but that means she's often not home – or if she is, she's working on a major project and can't be disturbed. It sucks, but hey! If I want to get to the big time with my swimming, it's useful to have good funding.

"′You are invited to a Summer Ball at Kaiba Corporation on August 7th, in recognition for your achievements as one of the top swimmers in the country. This is a celebration of all the top athletes in the world. If you should like to attend, please R.S.V.P. to Kaiba Corporation by July 19th. Please can it be noted that this is a formal occasion and suitable clothing for this event is required. We hope that you may attend.′" I recited tonelessly off the smart, classy gold and white invitation that I held in my hand. My dad gave me a very raised eyebrow.

"And judging by how you said it, you're not really interested in going?" He did look quite confused. Admittedly, I'm sure that if I wasn't me, I'd wonder why I would be turning my nose up at such an event. I mean c'mon! You get to meet all the top athletes in the world, right? Well, kinda why I have a problem.

"First of all, there's probably gonna be a load of stuck up assholes who would only take an interest because they only want me for my body. Second of all, I don't do dresses. They're not my style." I finished my reasons short and sharp, flicking my invitation on the table, not really caring whether it fell off. Who wants to go to some lame party? I bet there won't be any cute boys there. Ok, I'm not a girly girl – but you gotta admit – things can be made better if there's a cute guy on the scene.

"That's a sweeping generalization." My dad stated. We both looked at each other and we couldn't help but smile. He was always funny that way when he just stated something and never took sides. Meant that when he supports me, I knew he was sincere. My mum's the same…kinda. But she often let me know much more often, with hugs and kisses.

"Maybe, but you can't say I'm wrong really can you?" I replied, getting up to go to the kitchen to make dinner. Chile con carne from scratch – always good on a night when you're not feeling enthusiastic. Dad followed me and started to help with me prepping.

"Well, if it's being hosted a Kaiba Corp, then I know a couple of lads from your school will be going. Maybe you could go with them?" My dad suddenly mentioned. I suddenly looked up sharply.

"Who?" I asked. I pretty much knew all of the guys in my school, but I only hung out with my crew round the swimming pool. And out of them that come top in the world with me would only be Jason (or J-man as me and the crew call him!) – I mean most girls find him good looking – but he's not my type and I'm not his. We're just good friends.

"Well there's Yugi Moto, top world duellist – he goes to your school. And so does Joey Wheeler, 3rd top world duellist and Yugi's best friend…Damn who's that tall guy that's 2nd?" My dad was clearly racking his brains – so the guy can't be that important, right? Or wrong as my dad so clearly proved, "Ah! That's the guys name – Seto Kaiba – the owner of Kaiba Corp!"

I swear my I nearly dropped my knife. The Seto Kaiba? I can't believe I didn't remember we went to school together. But then, I spent most of my time doing sports and hanging with my crew while doing my school work. Seto Kaiba spent most of his time doing his work, managing Kaiba Corp and creating new technology for duelling. So we hardly see each other.

"Ok, dad – what are the odds of Seto Kaiba actually letting me go with him to a party?" My dad thought about that for a minute.

"If I was being my funny old self, I'd say absolutely because nobody can resist my gorgeous little girl," He ruffled my hair and I just shook him off, smiling ruefully – even though we both knew that would never happen, "But if I was being realistic – pretty slim to virtually nothing. But look on the bright side sweetheart, you might actually get to mix with lots of new people who take sports just as seriously and just as competitively as you do."

I carried on chopping the peppers and though about it. Maybe…nah. Still don't feel like it.

"Dad, I know you mean well for me to get my career going – but that'll be by me winning competitions – not because of who I meet or know." I patted him kindly. He smiled back at me and we got on with our evening. Just as usual.

[Next morning at school]

Pretty much all night I contemplated going to that ball. But quite frankly, I still couldn't see much point in going. I didn't know anyone, and I didn't have anyone to go with. And I'd still have to wear a dress. But I tried to stop thinking about it, as now my first lesson of the day was about to start. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him. Seto Kaiba. In my lesson. As well as Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler with their friends. Shit.

"Hey Sydney!" A voice called my name. I gave a cheeky grin as I turned round to greet who called my name: Jason.

"Hey J-man! What up dude?" We high fived as he gave me a smirk.

"D'you get that invite to that party up at Kaiba Corp?" Crikey, he got invited as well? I might actually consider going now.

"You got invites too?" Both me and Jason turned to Joey Wheeler, who was now standing in front of us with his gang.

"Yep, sure did – you going?" Jason smiled nonetheless as he started to chat with Joey. I just sat and listened a minute.

"Definitely! Would if you guys came too – then we'd know more people!" Joey replied, looking really excited at the prospect of us all going together. Wish I could share his enthusiasm.

"Well…I'm going. Syd, you up for it?" Everyone's gaze then turned to me. For a minute, I felt really dumbfounded – I just didn't know what to say! I mean, what if I say no? I might get the shit…but I don't think I'll get much better from going to the bloody ball either. Why can't life be simple so we can just get on with it?

"Uh…should I?" Oh my life. I couldn't believe I just said that – mental slap to the forehead. Then I caught the eye of Seto Kaiba. He glared at me sideways from his seat; but surprisingly I didn't feel put off…in fact his coldness and aggression was something I found quite interesting. Then I noticed the colour of his eyes. They were a deep, enticing blue that had so much mystery to them. _And you have nothing better to do than to obsess over Seto Kaiba. Get. A. Grip!_ Another mental slap to the forehead.

Though I still couldn't help wondering what it would be like talking to him? Because he certainly surpassed most people's expectations whatever he did; and I'm not just talking about duelling! He's not one to talk big either, unless he's willing to back it up. Which I find quite admirable in guy. I was beginning to think I may have found someone who would be a challenge for once - not something you get often these days. Seto Kaiba would certainly be a refreshing change to my usual list of victims.

Then I noticed a small smirk form on his lips as he kept looking through the corner of his eye. And I realised that all the time that I should've been listening to the other's had been spent staring at one guy! C'mon - WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME! Several of my best friends are male - SO WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE WITH ONE GUY WHO HAPPENS TO BE BETTER THAN AVERAGE?

That's when I realised that's exactly the reason why I'm so interested in him. He's self-disciplined, strong and smart - a combo that has most girls my age weak at their knees. But I wasn't gonna be one of them. I'm not that kinda girl - and I never will be. _Well, well...Seto Kaiba...let's see what you're made of! You might think you're tough - but you haven't met me yet! Just you wait and see!_

But strange thing was – I felt reluctant to actually stop staring at the dude so I could pay attention to what someone was about to say. Even though I knew what was gonna be said – I mean, with some of these guys – you can't anything more predictable let's just say. And that's not just metaphorically speaking.

"Why? I mean, c'mon Syd! You're better than I am at swimming! Don't you want any praise for it? You work really hard and you should be proud of that!" Jason looked very surprised indeed – even for him! And yet he usually manages to understand where I'm coming from. But even now, he doesn't seem to have a slight hint as to why I don't particularly want to go.

"He's gotta point you know, Sydney. You deserve some recognition." Yugi Moto spoke up; I must say, I have a lot of respect for the little dude and his gang, so I can't really say I can totally disregard what they say.

"I'll…think about it. Let's just say, if you see me there – then I've said yes. But if I haven't…I guess it's a no. I dunno. I'm just not the fancy party type girl." I replied with a shrug, turning to smirk at Jason, who had just rolled his eyes dramatically and whispered something to one of our mates - something along the lines of: _chicken._ Git. Oh well, I'll get him later. Once we've hit the swimming pool.

*Later on in the day*

I am a woman of my word – I totally got Jason back. It just involved me doing a little swap over of our kit and Bob's your uncle – I got revenge. I know what you're thinking – How the hell can I just wear trunks without covering my covering my chest? Well lets just put it this way – I had spare speedo top halves. Because I don't always have the one piece swimming costume – sometimes I do the two piece when I feel like it. I guess it's just not often. But anyway, Jason couldn't believe his eyes and when the teach found out – I really struggled not to giggle. I had never seen him so mad! Then Jason was made to clean the swimming pool after school as punishment.

I walked past him on the way out and winked at him – the face was priceless. Mouth literally dropped to the floor and that was the end of it. I silently congratulated myself with a smirk and carried on with my head held high. One thing you've learnt about me: never take the piss - unless you want to handle the consequences. And that ain't ever pretty.

"You still haven't answered the invitation yet?" A very deep, masculine voice suddenly crept up behind me as I was walking down the empty corridor towards the exit from school. My head turned very sharply, only to meet the eyes of the one and only Seto Kaiba - who seemed to have managed to get out of the lesson in tact and ready to go home before everyone else.

"Maybe...maybe not. Why? Are you going?" I replied with a nonchalant shrug, looking him directly in the eye. BIG MISTAKE. Now was now being sucked in the cold depths of the colour blue within his eyes - I was practically hypnotized! I couldn't then breath or blink, as my chest constricted to try and cope with the immense power that Seto Kaiba seemed to possess over me. Yet somehow I managed to remain completely calm and focused. Boy, I must have been working hard!

"Well I have to - it's at my corporation. Don't know which punk thought it was great idea to use my building, but they must be delusional." He replied harshly, closing his eyes as he started walking with me to the door - HANG ON! SETO KAIBA IS WALKING WITH ME?

I really had to control myself - and supposedly managed it as I said rather calmly, "Parties are not your scene, I'm guessing?"

"Oh I just love parties." Seto replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he did. I smirked - if only more guys were like him. Because I can completely understand where he's coming from. Most dudes seem to think a party is a great place - drink, girls and sex. Nothing I haven't heard before - or even seen. Well maybe not the sex bit...but anyway! You get the picture with most lads. But Seto's different. You really have to spend time with him to even come close to scratching the surface of what he's really about.

"Just out of interest - why did you smirk at me during class?" I suddenly remembered. This must've been a slight surprise for Seto because he then stopped to turn and look at me. We were standing in front of the school gates. There was that tight feeling in my chest again. _What is WRONG with me?_ I scolded myself. But even though I was too blind to see it at the time, I knew what was going on. You can figure it out yourself - it ain't that difficult to work out!

"Well, it was quite amusing somehow that you couldn't seem to drag your eyes away from me. And the blush - well a lot to be said about that really." Seto smirked at me, as I felt a sudden rush of colour in my face. Urgh! Cocky bastard!

"And what makes you think I was that interested in you? What were you hoping for? More attention than you've already got?" I retorted with a half smirk/half smile on my face. It was quite funny though - I mean me: Sydney Leviticus - was apparently trying to flirt with Seto Kaiba. I must have been mad. But hey! It's not like the day was weird enough already. Much.

But nothing came close to describing the shock that ran through me ask Seto suddenly replied, "No - I was hoping for your mobile number." His smirk grew wider as he watched my own mouth almost fall open - I just couldn't believe it! But as it sunk in, I felt my confidence return and I then whipped my mobile out - giving him my most flirtatious smile.

"Of course you can," I said sweetly, waiting for him to get his phone out - but as he pulled it out, I added, "After the ball of course." I felt myself begin to smirk in triumph - then I spotted that he still had a wide smirk across his face - so I guess you could say I was beginning to feel nervous for once.

He then walked over to stand right in front of me, towering over me - despite the fact I was quite tall and slender for a girl - though having said that, I wasn't really concentrating on that at that current moment in time. I was still fighting a blush. Seto then bent his down close to my ear and whispered, "You haven't won yet."

I then raised my eyebrows flirtatiouslywhile shrugging nonchalantly, before I replied calmly, "Oh don't worry - I will." And turned on my heel to walk away from him, my held high in triumph as I grinned widely. I turned my head back to see Seto shaking his head, the msirk still playing on his lips.

"I guess I'll see you at the ball then." I heard him murmur, sounding as if he was holding back a chuckle. _Oh yes you will, Mr. Kaiba...and I'll be quite looking forward to it. Better hope you've got good dance moves._

_

* * *

_

**_Piscesgirl09: Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
